


Supergirl's Smile Reason

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode two sentence fiction. Supergirl began to smile on her bed.





	Supergirl's Smile Reason

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl began to smile on her bed. She held the new stuffed animal Reverend Amos Howell obtained for her to cheer her up.

THE END


End file.
